Envie de toi
by Lady Bitchy
Summary: Nous sommes à Seattle, plus précisément au Seattle Grâce Hospital, en plein cœur de l’été. Meredith allait bientôt avoir 18 ans, elle est la fille des illustres médecins Richard Webber et Elis Grey. Ils ont divorcés quand elle avait 15 ans, âge où elle a
1. Chapter 1

**_Envie de toi…_**

Nous sommes à Seattle, plus précisément au Seattle Grâce Hospital, en plein cœur de l'été.

Meredith allait bientôt avoir 18 ans, elle est la fille des illustres médecins Richard Webber et Elis Grey. Ils ont divorcés quand elle avait 15 ans, âge où elle a arrêté de jouer les gentilles filles biens élevés…

Izzie: Enfin, tu me fais visiter l'hôpital de ton père.

Meredith: Tu va voir, tu va t'amuser ici, y'a pleins de beau mec avec qui jouer…

Izzie: Bon, on entre parce que là tu me donne trop envie…

Elles rigolèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Richard.

Meredith: Bonjour vous…

Richard: Méré, ca… Prends ca et va te changer dans les toilettes tout de suite!

Meredith était vêtue d'une chemise blanche noué au ventre, dont le décolleté faisait voir les magnifiques formes généreuses de Meredith. Avec une minijupe rouge qui virevoltait facilement. Il faut dire que Meredith savait parfaitement comment énerver son père.

Meredith: Puisque c'est ainsi… Bye bye le soutif et le string…

Meredith ne c'était pas changer mais avait réussie à faire bien pire… Elle sortie des toilettes pour se diriger vers le bureau de Mark.

Meredith avança doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et pouvoir surprendre Mark.

Mark: A qui appartient cette poitrine qui se presse contre moi? (rire)

Meredith: Petit indice, elle va avoir bientôt 18 ans et tu as déjà joué avec elle à moitié…

Mark: Bonjour ma cochonne préféré.

Il se retourna.

Meredith: (rire) Hé oui, c'est moi.

Mark: C'est moi ou ta poitrine a encore … Est encore plus grosse et appétissante qu'avant? (rire)

Meredith: Avoue que t'as envie de la touchée…

Mark: Mmmm, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque crois moi…

Meredith lui mit la main sur son pénis et à travers de son pantalon lui malaxa les testicules.

Mark: San gêne qui t'a permis?

Meredith: Moi… Avoue que tu aime ca…

Mark: Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire bander, j'ai une opération dans quelques minutes.

Meredith: Dans se cas doigte moi vite fais.

Mark: Méré…

Meredith: Regard petit pervers, je t'ai avancé le travail…

Elle se mit sur son bureau et écarta les jambes laissant entrevoir son intimité. Elle se lécha deux doigt et viens se caresser les lèvres pour excité Mark.

Mark: Arrête cette torture veux tu… Je n'ai pas le temps.

Meredith: Dommage pour toi…

Elle lui fit un regard langoureux pour l'inciter mais en vain…

Mark: Bordel… Méré descend de mon bureau et cache toi en dessous, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive!

Meredith: T'as envie d'une gâterie?

Mark: Non! Cache-toi!

Meredith: Décidément… T'es pas marrant aujourd'hui…

On frappa à la pote.

Derek: Mark, n'oubli pas ton intervention.

Mark: Ouai, t'inquiète j'arrive… Enfin j'y vais…

Derek: … Ok.

Et il sorti.

Meredith: C'était qui lui??

Mark: Derek Shepherd, il est là depuis deux mois.

Meredith: Intéressant…

Mark: Oh non…

Meredith: Quoi?

Mark: Tu n'y arriveras pas.

Meredith: Ah ouai… Que tu crois…

Mark: Ok… Tu sais quoi? Je te défie de lui faire… Mais je sais d'avance que tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal…

Meredith: Pas grave… J'adore quand on me résiste… Ca m'excite…

Mark: Aller, casse toi, j'dois aller à mon opération.

Meredith: C'est Shepherd, c'est bien ca?

Mark: Ouai… Ne le traumatise pas. (rire)

Meredith: Hé! Je ne te permets pas… Il va aimer, tu verras.

Meredith chercha après le bureau de Derek et au bout d'un moment, elle finie par le trouvée. Elle s'avança et frappa à la porte.

Meredith: Bonjour, docteur Shepherd…

Derek: Mademoiselle Grey.

Meredith, surprise: Ah … D'où me connaissez vous?

Derek: Votre père, le chef Webber, m'a déjà prévenu.

Meredith: Prévenu de quoi?

Derek: De ce que vous faites, de vos futures intentions envers moi.

Meredith: Pardon? (rire) Mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler…

Derek: Vous vous amusez avec tout le personnel masculin de votre père. Vous jouée à des jeux d'adultes avec eux alors que vous êtes mineur.

Meredith: Et alors? Où est le problème? (Elle s'avança vers le bureau de Derek et se penche en avant laissant entrevoir sa poitrine à Derek) Je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser?

Derek ferma les yeux et dit: Voulez vous bien vous redresser.

Meredith: Pourquoi? Je ne fais rien de mal…

Derek: Je vois vos… Votre poitrine…

Meredith s'approcha de Derek, jusqu'à arriver tout près de lui.

Derek: Mademoiselle…

Meredith: Oui… C'est pourquoi?

Derek: Voulez vous bien vous éloigner de moi…

Meredith: Non. Je ne veux pas, bien au contraire…

Derek: Mademoiselle Grey…

Meredith: Monsieur Shepherd…

Derek: Arrêtée ce jeu ridicule!

Meredith: Vous avez peur… Que craignez-vous? Je ne peux que vus faire du bien…

Derek: Voulez vous bien arrêter cela s'il vous plait.

Meredith: Je te l'ai déjà dit… C'est non.

Derek: Que…

Meredith: Ca te plait de me voir excité par toi, avoue mon cochon…

Derek: Non…

Meredith: T'es sur? Pourtant tu n'arrête pas de fixé mes jumelles… Gros pervers… J'aime ca…

Meredith se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, quand à Derek… Il ne savait plus quoi faire…

Derek: Voulez vous bien sortir de mon bureau.

Meredith: Pas avant que tu m'ais touché mon cochon…

Derek: Arrêtez…

Meredith: Tu finiras par succomber… Surtout que tu en as envie… Je le vois…

Derek: N'importe quoi…

Meredith: Ah oui? Et cette bosse, c'est quoi alors? Ose me dire que ce n'est pas ta queue qui entre en érection… Tu bande Derek, ne m'en pas…

Derek: Sort tout de suite de mon bureau!

Meredith: Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu donnerais du plaisir à la fille de ton chef que tu serais viré… Laisse toi aller…

Elle lui caressa le torse à travers ses vêtements…

Derek: Meredith…

Meredith: Oui… Ca te plait?

Derek: Arrête s'il te plait.

Meredith: Ca fais … Je ne sais pas combien de fois que tu me le demande et… Je continu en vain… Quand j'ai envie de quelque chose je l'ai… Et là tu vois, j'ai envie que tu joue avec moi…

Derek: Pas moi.

Meredith: Menteur, tu bandes.

Derek: Casse-toi.

Meredith: Non…

Meredith le va la jambe et se mit sur la jambe gauche de Derek.

Derek: Hé! T'es vraiment une sans gêne!

Meredith: Je sais… Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de fixé ma tête ou de regarder ailleurs… Tu peux regarder mes seins… Ils sont fait pour sa après tout…

Derek: Sans façon…

Meredith: Tu m'énerve, rien ne te fait plaisir… Pfff

Derek: Tu vas me laisser tranquille?

Meredith: Et puis quoi encore!

Derek: Pfff…

Meredith: Puisque c'est ainsi…

Elle passa sa jambe gauche au dessus de la jambe droite de Derek se sorte à être assise sur lui…

Derek: Je peux savoir ce que tu fais!

Meredith: Regarde et bande mon cochon…

Derek: Pardon?!

Meredith défaisant lentement le nœud de sa chemise regarda le regard de Derek. Elle remarque que le jeune homme ne quittait pas des yeux les mouvements de ses mains…

Meredith: Attention… Il ne reste qu'un bouton entre toi et le paradis…

Derek: Rhabille-toi…

Meredith: Pourquoi? Je le sens que tu en a envie… Ta queue mon en érection de plus en plus. Tu n'as qu'à dire qu'une seule chose et je te soulagerais…

Derek: Mer…

Elle n'écouta plus Derek et déboutonna le dernier bouton. Elle tenait dans ses mains sa chemise qu'elle entrouvrie doucement pour bien excité Derek pour qu'il lui succombe enfin… Derek ne quitta pas des yeux le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et se sentait honteux vis-à-vis de son supérieur…

Meredith: Ose me dire que cela ne te plais pas…

Derek: …

Derek leva les yeux vers Meredith…

Meredith: Tu vois bien que tu as envie de moi… Tu n'es pas différent des autres Derek… Tu as également envie de la fille du chef… Gros cochon… Tu m'excite de plus en plus…

Derek: Meredith…


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith: Alors… Tu touches oui ou non?

Derek: … Non.

Meredith: Tu veux bien me prendre à la taille?

Derek: … Non.

Meredith: Derek… Fais-le!

Derek: Je ne suis pas comme tout les autres, je ne suis pas un jouet!

Meredith: Mmmm… Tu m'excite trop toi…

Derek (regardant ailleurs): Refait ton nœud s'il te plait.

Meredith: Refait le … Toi…

Derek soupira et pris les extrémités de la chemise essayant de refaire le nœud.

Meredith: Ca te plait hein, mon cochon… Oups! Désolée…

Elle fit exprès de tombé sur lui pour se retrouver contre son torse…

Derek: Meredith… Relève-toi…

Meredith: Non… Je suis trop bien mise… Met tes mains dans mon dos… Aller…

Derek: Si je le fais tu me laisseras tranquille?

Meredith: Possible…

Derek: (il soupir) … Ok.

Meredith: Ah oui et surtout serre moi fort contre toi… J'aime ca…

Derek: …

Derek mit ses mains autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Il senti alors la poitrine de Meredith tout contre son torse et comme il y avait la climatisation, il ne faisait pas très chaud et Meredith pointait du bout des seins.

Meredith: Qu'est ce qu'on est bien comme ca… Mmmm

Derek: Tu va te retirer?

Meredith: Non, je n'en ai pas finis avec toi.

Derek: Tu avais promis de me laisser tranquille!

Meredith: Non, non… J'avais dit possible… (rire)

Derek: Que…

Meredith: Fais ce que je te demande et je partirais…

Derek: … Je ne te fais pas confiance…

Meredith: Pas grave… Ca m'excite encore plus…

Derek: Mais t'es une vrai… !

Meredith: Cochonne? Je sais… (rire)

Derek: … Mon dieu au secours.

Meredith: Tu sais quoi, je vais te demander qu'une seule chose.

Derek: Laquelle?

Meredith: Tu as le choix entre… Jouer avec ma poitrine, ce qui veut dire: toucher, malaxer et le meilleur… Sucer, miam miam. (rire)

Derek: Et l'autre?

Meredith: L'autre choix c'est… Jouer avec mon minou. (rire)

Derek: Hein?

Meredith: Ma chatte, mon sexe quoi.

Derek: … Et? Je sens que je vais le regretter…

Meredith: Tu devras… Caresser, doigter … Mmmm sa m'excite de penser que tu me faire ca. (rire) Et si tu en as le courage… Me lécher sensuellement pour me faire jouir.

Derek: Aucun des deux!

Meredith: Ah non, tu triches…

Derek: Barre-toi.

Meredith: Donne moi un peu de plaisir et je laisserais tranquille. Mais je reviendrais plus tard… Tu n'y échapperas pas.

Derek: Je…

Meredith: Attends je vais t'aider à te décidé…

Derek: Pardon?!

Meredith se leva et se mit sur le bureau de Derek, qui lui, ne comprenait rien.

Derek: Qu'est ce que tu fais!

Meredith: Regarde… Tu vois ma jupe?

Derek: Oui.

Meredith: Si je la soulève jusqu'à la limite de la culotte… Tu vois quelque chose?

Derek: Non. Tu ne vas quand même pas…

Meredith: Si, regarde comme c'est appétissant…

Elle souleva complètement la jupe…

Derek: J'y crois pas… Tu…

Meredith: Non, j'avais un string mais je l'ai balancée. (rire)

Derek: Oh putain…

Meredith: Tu veux que je me touche?

Derek: Euh… Non ca ira…

Meredith: Viens approche toi…

Derek: Non.

Meredith attrapa Derek par sa blouse et fit avancer sa chaise.

Derek: Ecoute tout cela me met très mal à l'aise…

Meredith: Quoi, ca te plait pas de voir ma poitrine et mon minou tout deux excité par toi mon cochon?

Derek: Non, ca me met mal à l'aise…

Meredith: Je crois que quelqu'un arrive…

Derek: Rhabille-toi!

Meredith: Pas tant que tu m'auras fais jouir mon chou…

Derek: Meredith…

Mark: Oh… J vois que je dérange. (rire)

Meredith: Mark… Viens.

Derek: Je n'y suis pour rien c'est elle qui…

Mark: Dis donc, tu aimes les bureaux toi aujourd'hui. (rire)

Meredith: Ouai. (Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en regardant Derek)

Mark: Tu n'as pas perdu de temps ma belle.

Derek: Fais la partir… S'il ta plait elle ne veut pas partir.

Meredith: Il ne veut pas me donner du plaisir même pas un petit peu…

Derek: Mark… S'il ta plait …

Mark: Putain mec… Tu l'as fait mouillée grave la petite! (rire)

Derek: Hein?!

Mark: Je vois que ton pantalon y a gouté. (rire)

Derek: Bordel…

Meredith: Dis lui de jouer avec moi!

Derek: Je ne veux pas!

Mark: Si tu ne veux pas, pourquoi es tu si près d'elle?

Derek: C'est elle qui m'a amenée si près, c'est elle aussi qui c'est mis les seins à l'aire et soulevé sa jupe!

Meredith: Bon j'attends moi…

Derek: Non!

Meredith: Mark… Il ne veut pas…

Mark attrapa le visage de Meredith et l'embrassa à pleine bouche langoureusement.

Derek: Je rêve là…

Meredith: Mmmm… encore Mark…

Mark: Te te te… On se calme…

Meredith: Comment veux tu alors que j'ai le minou en feux…

Derek: Tu sais quoi, emporte là dans ton bureau et amuse toi bien avec elle…

Mark: Comment peux tu ne pas craque ni bander devant une poitrine aussi volumineuse alors qu'elle n'a que 17 ans!

Derek: Je ne suis pas un pervers…

Meredith: Mark…

Mark: Oui ma belle… Laisse-moi faire…

Mark passa son bras gauche derrière elle et mis ses mains sur les seins de Meredith. Il commença par les malaxé tendrement…

Meredith: Mark… Je crois que je vais pas tardée à mouillée… Mmmm Mmmm Mark… Mmmm…

Mark: Vas-y ma belle gémie… Excite-toi… N'hésite pas, vas-y…

Meredith: Mark… Mmmm … Putain c'est trop bon… Embrasse-moi…

Et il le fit…

Derek: Vous êtes obligés de me faire voir cela?

Mark: Ose dire que ca t'excite pas… Et que tu 'as pas envie de jouer avec sa chatte.

Meredith: Titille-moi Mark… J'en peux plus fais moi jouir bordel!

Derek: …

Mark: Pas tout de suite, on attend encore un peu…

Meredith: Non, maintenant!

Derek: Vas-y qu'est ce que tu attends?

Mark: J'attendais ca…

Meredith sentait de plus en plus le plaisir l'envahir… Elle commença à bouger du bassin tellement l'excitation l'envahissait…

Meredith: Mark…

Derek: T'es un vrai porc…

Mark: Vois tu quand elle fait ca, ca veut dire qu'elle attend de toi que tu la fasses jouir la petite cochonne. Alors tu ne veux pas m'aider à assouvir ses désirs et la faire jouir? Elle n'a jamais vécue de plaisir à trois donc… Ca l'exciterait encore plus si elle se faisait touchée par nous deux…

Meredith: Mark, bordel… Mmmm

Derek hésita beaucoup mais il savait qu'au fond de lui, il avait envie de la prendre et de lui faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Il avait envie d'elle, de la touchée de l'embrasser et le faire jouir comme elle le voulait tant. Et il se dit qu'après tout Mark était toujours la après trois ans… Donc que risquait-il?

Mark: Alors?

Meredith: Putain tu vas me titiller oui!

Derek: … Euh.

Mark: Euh quoi? Oui ou non?

Meredith: Continu comme ca et je te jure que je le fais moi-même!

Derek: … Oui.

Mark: C'est vrai?!

Meredith: Je rêve ou il a accepté de me…

Derek: Oui.

Mark: Tu préfère les seins ou…

Meredith: Ni pense même pas mon pervers, toi tu me tripote les seins et toi… Mmmm…

Derek: Ok… J e… (Hésitation) Je lui ferais du bien … En bas…

Meredith: Enfin, il était temps… Oh putain Mark… Je crois que je mouille …


	3. Chapter 3

Mark finit par titiller les ses seins se qui lui procura du plaisir.

Meredith: Mmmm Mark…

Mark: Cochonne va… (rire) Derek, qu'est ce que tu attends?

Derek: Euh…

Mark: T'ose pas, hein. (rire)

Meredith: Tu veux de l'aide?

Mark: Tais toi pucelle.

Derek: Pucelle?

Mark: Quoi, tu croyais que jouer voulais dire baiser?

Derek: Ben…

Meredith atteignis l'extase.

Mark: Crois mois, beaucoup ici rêve de la dépuceler mais… Personne encore n'a eu ce bonheur… Elle ne fait que s'amuser avec les queues et se faire doigter, elle adore ca. (rire)

Mark s'assis derrière elle sur le bureau de Derek et repris de plus belle les seins de Meredith.

Meredith: Mmmm, c'est trop bon…

Derek voyant qu'elle gémissait de plaisir se lança… Il approcha sa main et caressa son intimité du bout de l'index et du majeur. Meredith commença à bouger son bassin.

Meredith: Oh oui Derek, vas-y. Mmmm…

Il continua encore quelque secondes puis lui pénétra le majeur dans le vagin et fit des va et viens puis lui pénétra également l'index et recommença les va et viens. Meredith se cambrait de plus en plus.

Meredith: Derek, oh oui, vas-y. Mmmm, encore. Mark, embrasse-moi…

Tandis que Mark embrassait langoureusement Meredith… Derek, lui, approcha sa langue pour lécher ce qui sortait d'elle… Meredith avait envie de jouir, Mark arrêta de l'embrasser et la jeune fille commença à jouir comme jamais au paravent.

Meredith: Ahhh !!! Derek, vas-y, encore mmmm… Vas-y ahhh !!!

Mark: T'es une grosse cochonne ma belle…

Meredith: Mark… Ca me … Mmmm, putain c'et trop… Ohm oui mmmm…

Mark: Vas-y Derek… Elle est chaude là. (rire)

Derek mit ses main sur les fesses de Meredith et commença à lui lécher les lèvres puis introduisit sa langue à l'intérieure d'elle.

Tellement la jouissance était forte Meredith criait de plaisir… Elle avait réussie, Derek avait envie d'elle. Tellement Derek lui faisait du bien elle ne pouvait s'empêchée de jouir encore et encore.

Mark: Mmmm c'est bon hein…

Meredith: … Mmmm … Oh put… Mmmm !!!!

Mark: Alors toi… T'est au 7ème ciel. (rire) Je ne t'ai jamais vu jouir autant et si fort. Ca m'excite…

Mark se retira du bureau et Derek arrêta. Quand à Meredith elle, elle était allongée sur le bureau. Elle n'en pouvait plus…

Mark: Mais t'es un gros cochon mon p'tit Derek.

Derek: Oh merde…

Mark: C'est bien ma belle, tu l'as fais éjaculer dans son froque. Bon je vais vous laisser… (rire)

Mark embrassa langoureusement Meredith et la doigta avant de sortir du bureau de Derek.

Derek: Ca va?

Meredith: T'es pas comme les autres…

Derek: Pardon?

Meredith: T'es le premier à me faire jouir ainsi. Tu m'as procurée un de ces plaisirs…

Derek: Refais ton nœud. Je m'occupe du reste.

Meredith: Du reste??

Elle refit son nœud et Derek, quand à lui prit un gant de toilette et reviens auprès d'elle.

Meredith: Tu compte me faire quoi avec ca?

Derek: Ecarte, tu verras bien.

Meredith: Ok.

Elle écarta les jambes laissant voir à Derek son intimidé et il se mit à lui laver sa partie intime.

Meredith: Hé ben zut alors… Si on m'aurait dis qu'un mec allait me faire ca un jour, je ne l'aurais pas cru…

Derek: Je ne suis pas comme les autres Meredith.

Meredith: Mais tu as fait comme les autres, tu as…

Derek: Non. Les autres le font parce que tu leur demande et que ca les excites de se taper la fille du chef. Moi, non.

Meredith: Ca veut dire??

Derek: Moi j'en avais réellement envie, là est la différence.

Meredith: Rassure moi, t'es pas amoureux de moi quand même?

Derek: Non.

Derek sentais au fond de lui une chaleur qui l'envahissait… Il savait qu'il était entrain de tomber amoureux mais pourquoi d'elle??

Meredith: Ecoute, moi je suis volage, je ne me pose pas…

Derek: Voilà, c'est fini. Maintenant tu peux partir.

Meredith: Ok… Mais je reviendrais.

Derek: Je m'en doutais…

Elle sortie pour retrouver Izzie. Elle passa quand tout à coup elle vit Izzie et son père en pleine action… Elle ouvrit la porte…

Meredith: Je ne vous dérange pas…

Richard: Putain…

Izzie: Oh… Méré… Euh…

Meredith: Izzie… T'es qu'une pouf…

Izzie: Hé!

Meredith: Ta gueule ok, moi que je sache je ne me suis pas fait ton père!!

Izzie: Forcément mademoiselle pucelle… De plus je n'ai pas couché avec ton père, je lui ai juste fais une fellation.

Meredith: T'es dégueulasse ma fille…

Izzie: Que je sache, ton père ne m'a pas rejetée…

Meredith: C'est bon… J'me casse.

Richard: Meredith, reviens que je te parle.

Elle attendue quelques minutes dehors puis entra.

Richard: Meredith, tu comprends maintenant ce que je ressens quand tu t'amuse avec mon personnel?

Meredith: Rien avoir… Elle c'est ma meilleure amie et toi mon père!

Izzie: Bon je me casse…

Meredith: Au revoir… Richard…

Richard: Meredith…

Meredith: T'inquiète je le dirais pas à maman… Elle se tape quelqu'un elle aussi de toute façon…

Meredith: Tu viens la salope?

Izzie: Hé!!

Derek: Au revoir mademoiselle Grey.

Meredith se retourna avec un grand sourire au lèvre.

Meredith: Au revoir… Docteur mamour. (rire)


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Derek pensait qu'il ne verrait plus Meredith avant un bon moment. Mais Mark qui avait remarqué certaine chose la veille, voulait en discuter avec lui.

Mark: Derek, mon pote… On doit parler.

Derek: Quoi tu as peur que la petite Grey ne veuille plus jouer avec toi? (rire)

Mark: … Ca devra bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Tout à coup quelqu'un arriva et ouvra sauvagement la porte.

Richard: Shepherd! J'ai quelque chose à vous demander…

Mark: Vous avez l'air bizarre chef.

Richard: Meredith aura bientôt 18 ans et… J'ai besoin de l'écarter de chez moi.

Mark: Elle peut venir chez moi… Y'a aucun problème.

Richard: Dans vos rêves Sloan! Shepherd, je compte sur vous pour offrir votre hospitalité à ma fille!

Derek: … Ok.

Richard: De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Il sorti du bureau de Derek.

Mark: Putain la chance de cul que t'as…

Derek: Tu parle… Je suis sur que si le chef aurait été au courant pour hier… A l'heure qu'il est je serais mort…

Mark: Tu es entrain de tomber amoureux, hein?

Derek: N'importe quoi…

Mark: Arrête mec, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil… Tu lui as fait ca avec une telle passion…

Derek: Tu sais quoi… Merde.

Meredith: Toc, toc, toc. (rire)

Mark: Salut ma belle…

Mark attrapa Meredith dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement tout en mettant ses mains sur les fesses de Meredith. Ce qui avait l'air d'énervé Derek.

Mark: Bon j'me casse. Princesse si t'as une envie, tu sais ou se trouve mon bureau…

Meredith: Casse-toi. (rire)

Et ils ne furent plus que deux…

Meredith: Comment va le sensuel Derek Shepherd?

Derek: Bien et vous?

Meredith: Je me sens toute chaude … Là…

Elle prit la main de Derek et la posa sur sa poitrine…

Derek: Meredith…

Meredith: Chut… Laisse toi faire…

Elle attrapa la chemise de Derek et l'emmena vers son bureau. Elle s'assit sur son bureau et approcha Derek plus près d'elle, plus près de son corps…

Meredith: Embrasse moi, je suis sur que tu es aussi doué pour ca…

Derek la regarda droit dans les yeux puis lui dona un tendre baiser…

Meredith: Mmmm, t'embrasse comme un dieu… Continu, s'il te plait…

Derek: Ok, comme tu voudra…

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau encore et encore mais elle ne s'attendait pas à la suite… Derek commença à lui caresser la cuisse s'approchant de plus en plus de ses fesses. Mais sa main changea de direction pour se diriger vers son intimité, Meredith fut surprise et ouvra les yeux mais elle se laissa faire. Il lui pénétra un doigt puis deux et fit des va et viens. Meredith était aux anges, elle le désirait comme jamais elle n'avait désiré un homme.

Meredith: Derek, c'est trop bon… Mmmm. Tu va finir par me faire jouir mon cochon.

Derek: Ca te plait…

Meredith: Ouai… Hé! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'arrête subitement!?

Derek: Meredith, c'est la dernière fois que je te faisais cela, on est bien d'accord?

Meredith: Oh non! Pas d'accord!

Derek: Ton père m'a demandé de te prendre chez moi.

Meredith: Gentil papa. (Elle fit un grand sourire)

Derek: Il ne se passera rien.

Meredith: Que tu crois…

Derek: Moi je vais devoir aller au vestiaire reprendre mes affaires, on se retrouve en bas.

Meredith: Ok… Je vais dire au revoir et j'arrive.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Mark.

Meredith: Je viens te dire au revoir, je pars.

Mark: Viens ici…

Meredith: (rire) Ok…

Mark attrapa Meredith et lui fit des bisous dans le cou jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il toucha ses seins et les suça à travers sa fine robe. Il sentait qu'elle s'excitait… Il mit ses mais sur ses fesse et souleva sa robe pour voir son intimité, il remarqua qu'elle avait déjà mouillée et en profita pour lui glisser un doigt puis deux… Et commença les va et viens. De son autre mains il ouvrit sa tirette et sorti son pénis.

Meredith: Mark… Que… Tu…

Mark: Fait pas ta pucelle et prends la dans ta main, ce n'est pas la première fois que…

Meredith: Mark … Arrête…

Mark: Non. Prends-la dans ta main puis tu me suceras… Petite cochonne.

Meredith: Non… Tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas ca…

Mark: Ca t'amuse de dire que tu suce tout l'monde mais quand t'es face à la réalité… Mademoiselle dit non… Fais-le!

Meredith (en pleure): Non…

Mark: Petite garce!

Il poussa Meredith qui tomba sur le dos… Il arriva et se mit sur elle.

Mark: Tu sais ma belle… J'ai juste qu'à donner un coup de reins et j'te dépucelle.

Meredith: Mark, s'il te plait, non… (Pleur)

Mark entendit des pas qui arrivaient vers son bureau.

Mark: T'as de la chance…

Il se releva et se rhabilla, Meredith se mit assit, quand Derek entra.

Derek: Il me semblait bien que je la trouverais ici. (rire)

Mark (Faisant semblant de rien): Elle va déjà dormir chez toi aujourd'hui?

Derek: Ouai. Bon tu viens Meredith.

Meredith: Oui…

Elle sorti de la pièce sans un regard pour Mark.

Une fois arrivé chez Derek…

Meredith: Je peux aller prendre une douche?

Derek: Hé, ca va pas? Meredith?

Meredith: Si, si … Ca va…

Derek: Aller vient…

Derek emmena Meredith dans la salle de bain, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle ne lui avait rien dit durant le trajet.

Derek: Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as, mais je suis là. Donc si tu veux parler…

Meredith: Pas maintenant…

Derek: Ok. Comme tu voudra. Tu veux que je t'aide?

Meredith: Si ca te dérange pas…

Derek: Puisque je te le propose. (rire)

Il retira les chaussures de Meredith puis lui souleva sa robe et comme à son habitude… Elle n'avait aucun sous-vêtement… Derek ne pu s'empêché de regarder son corps de jeune fille, ce corps nu qui se trouvait devant lui, ce corps dont il avait envie…

Derek: Bon je vais te laisser te…

Il remarqua qu'elle était assise dans la douche, le visage contre la vitre et il se demanda pourquoi. Il se mit à genoux devant la douche pour lui parler.

Derek: Meredith…

Meredith: Derek… (snif)

Elle se leva pour se poser tout contre lui, Derek surpris ne sut quoi faire et fini par mettre ses mains autour d'elle. Il l'a lava et la rhabilla. Après cela, il prépara le souper.

Derek: Tu viens, c'est prêt.

Meredith: Ok.

Tout en mangeant ils discutèrent.

Derek: Euh… Je t'ai préparée ta chambre, j'espère que ca te conviendra.

Meredith: Merci Derek.

Derek: Mais de rien. (rire)

Meredith: (rire) Je suis contente d'être ici avec toi.

Derek: J'avoue que… Moi aussi. Même si j'ai un peu peur que tu me saute dessus. (rire)

Meredith: (rire) Désolée…

Derek: T'inquiète, je compte bien rester sur mes garde. (rire)

Meredith: J'en doute pas.

Une fois le repas fini.

Derek: Bon je vais aller dormir, ne te couche pas trop tard.

Meredith: Ok.

Elle attendit que Derek s'endorme pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle fit de petit pas pour ne pas le réveiller et se mit à ses côté sur le lit. Elle tira la couverture pour voir Derek mais à sa surprise c'est en boxer qu'elle le découvrit. Elle vit son corps dans les moindres détails, c'était la première fois qu'elle vit un homme ainsi. Elle vit aussi l'objet de ses désirs… Elle Voulait le toucher mais…

Derek (à moitié endormis): Meredith?

Meredith (surprise): Hein?!

Derek (à moitié endormis): Dis-moi que je rêve…

Meredith: Tu rêve…

Derek (à moitié endormis): Non… Pas vrai.

Meredith: Ok, j'avoue…

Derek (à moitié endormis): Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu as peur toute seul?

Meredith: …

Derek (à moitié endormis): Tu ne veux pas rester seul?

Meredith: Non…

Derek: Ok. (Il baille) Viens…

Il ouvrit la couverture et vit que lui n'en n'avait plus sur lui.

Derek: Dis… Tu m'as fait quoi là?

Meredith: Rien, je te le promets. Je voulais voir comment, enfin… Ce que tu portais pour dormir.

Derek: … Mouai. Oh…

Meredith: Quoi?

Derek: C'est transparent chez toi…

Meredith: Oui. (rire)

Derek: … Si tu veux… Tu peux dormir dans mes bras… Pour ne plus avoir peur…

Meredith: Merçi Derek…


	5. Chapter 5

En plein milieu de la nuit, Derek se réveilla. Il vit que Meredith était toujours là, près de lui.

Une envie lui traversa l'esprit, il voulait la caresser sur tout le corps… Il l'a voulait… Il souleva la couverture pour pouvoir contempler son corps… Derek hésita mais finalement, il mit sa main sur son sein gauche et le caressa. Il n'osait pas mettre sa main tout contre sa peau et préféra la caresser à travers sa nuisette. Il descendit sa main jusque sur son ventre jouant avec le nombril de celle-ci, puis lui caressa la cuisse mais un problème survenu… Il voulait, non, il avait envie de la doigter…Cette envie devenait de plus en plus fort puis il se souvenu de ce qu'il avait dit: Qu'il ne se passerait plus rien. Du coup, il retira sa main et se rendormit…

Mais Meredith, c'était réveillée quand il avait commencé à la caresser, elle aurait bien aimée qu'il continu. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il dormait, elle décida de le caresser à son tour. Elle mit sa main sur ce torse qu'il l'a faisait tant fantasmer… Et au bout d'un moment elle arriva au boxer de Derek, elle souleva l'élastique et regarda l'objet de son désir… Et la…

Derek: Meredith? Qu'est ce que tu… Fais?

Meredith: Euh… Rien…

Derek: Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec mon boxer?

Meredith: Euh… Je vérifiais son élasticité? …

Elle lâche tout de suite l'élastique.

Derek: Aïe…

Meredith: Désolée… Tu vas plus avoir confiance, hein…

Derek: Ca dépend… Si tu me dis pourquoi tu faisais… Ca… On verra bien.

Meredith: … Ce matin, avant que tu n'arrives me chercher dans le bureau de Mark… Il voulait que je lui fasse… Un truc et…

Derek (inquiet): Meredith… Que t'a-t-il fait?

Meredith: Il voulait que je prenne son pénis en main et que je le masturbe et puis que je… (Soupir) Que je lui fasse une fellation.

Derek: Ah… Pourtant…

Meredith: Non. Non, je n'en ai jamais touchée une, ni fait … ca…

Derek: Ok. En somme, il a essayé de te violer?

Meredith: Presque, tu l'as interrompu…

Derek: Quoi?!

Meredith: Il m'a jetée par terre et il est venu se mettre sur moi… (snif)

Derek: Ne pleure pas, il en vaut pas la peine.

Meredith: Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui a pris… (snif)

Derek: Moi si… Il te veut. Il veut être celui qui te dépucellera.

Meredith: Mais moi, je n'en ai aucune envie de le faire avec lui… Il n'a jamais été comme ca avant…

Derek: Il t'a dit quelque chose quand il était…

Meredith: Oui… il a dit, j'ai juste qu'à donner un coup de reins et j'te dépucelle. Et puis quand il a entendu que tu arrivais, il a dit que j'avais de la chance…

Derek: Ca va aller, tu es ici en sécurité ma puce.

Il prit Meredith dans ses bras, la serrant fort tout contre lui. Il lui fit des câlins dans le dos.

Meredith: Merçi Derek… T'es adorable…

Derek: Je serais toujours là pour toi ma grande.

Meredith: Merçi…

Derek: Ca ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as fait ca.

Meredith (prise de panique): Euh…

Derek: Me dis pas que tu voulais comparer. (rire)

Meredith: Non… Je…

Derek: Tu voulais… Toucher??

Meredith: Putain… Je me sens mal à l'aise là…

Derek: C'est ca que tu voulais??

Meredith: …

Derek: Ok… Je vois…

Meredith: Pardon,… Je crois que je vais…

Derek: Reste…

Meredith: Quoi?

Derek: Reste. (Il respira profondément) Donne-moi ta main…

Meredith: Quoi??

Derek: Donne-moi ta main avant que je change d'avis…

Meredith: Euh…

Derek: Meredith, je n'attendrais pas une heure donc… Fais le tant que… Tu comprends quoi…

Meredith: Ok…

Derek amena la main de Meredith à son pénis…

Derek: Vas-y… Touche…

Meredith: Je suis pas sur de…

Derek: Tu as peur c'est normal… T'inquiète pas… Je stresse moi aussi.

Meredith: (rire) Ok… J'y vais…

Derek la regarda pendant qu'elle le touchait, il voyait bien qu'elle ne m'entait pas et il était heureux que celle qu'il aime le touche. Surtout qu'il soit le premier qu'elle touche.

Derek: Dis moi, pourtant tu en a déjà empoigné. (rire)

Meredith: A travers des pantalons, oui. (rire)

Derek: Ok. (rire)

Meredith: Euh… Derek… Je crois que tu…

Derek: Bande? Ben, oui. Désolée…

Meredith: C'est pas grave, c'est que ca te plait. (rire)

Derek: Beaucoup… Ca me donne des idées…

Meredith: Oh… Euh…

Derek: Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien. (rire)

Meredith: Et maintenant, je fais quoi?

Derek: C'est toi qui vois…

Meredith: Ok… Je vais le faire…

Derek: T'es pas obligée….

Meredith: J'en ai envie…

Elle mit sa bouche sur le pénis de Derek, puis le glisse au fond de sa gorge et fit des mouvements de va et vient .......il laisse sortir quelques gémissements qui lui font augmenté sa cadence ...... puis il la remonte fasse a lui pour qu'elle stop.

Meredith: C'était pas bien?

Derek: Si… Bien sur que si ma belle.

Meredith: Ben pourquoi tu m'as remonté alors?

Derek: Pour ne pas éjaculé dans ta bouche, ca serais pas très…

Meredith: Oh…

Derek: Je ne voudrais pas te dégouter de ta première expérience.

Meredith: Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il parti à la salle de bain, pendant se temps là elle se coucha et se caressa. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenu et la vu en pleine excitation.

Derek: Meredith, qu'est ce que tu fais?

Meredith: Je me caresse, pourquoi?

Derek: Ah…

Meredith: J'ai fais une tâche sur tes draps…

Derek: Hein?

Meredith: Je crois que te faire ca… Ca m'a excitée…

Derek: Fais voir ca…

Meredith: Désolé…

Derek: … Aller viens dormir, sinon tout à l'heure on va être crevé.

Meredith: Ok… Je suppose que je dois retourner dans…

Derek: Viens près de moi.

Meredith: T'es sérieux?

Derek: Oui, je te tiendrais contre moi.

Meredith: Ok. (Elle lui fit un grand sourire)

Derek: Mais plus de surprise comme ce que tu viens de faire.

Meredith: D'accord. (rire)

Elle se mit au creux de ses bras et il la serra tout contre lui pour qu'elle ait bien chaud. Il lui fit des caresses dans le dos pour l'endormir.

A 10h le réveil sonna ? Derek se réveilla mais Meredith semblait toujours dormir.

Derek: Meredith… Il faut se lever…

Meredith ne réagissait pas. Il tira la couverture et à nouveau il vit son délicat petit corps sous ses yeux. Il sentait qu'il avait envie d'elle, mais comment faire pour ne pas dépasser la barrière qu'il c'était fixé. Il lui caressa le ventre espérant qu'elle se réveille, mais rien… Il parti prendre une douche la laissa seul et encore endormie. Quand il revenu, elle dormait encore et toujours. Il se mit à ses côté, il lui caressa les cheveux, le visage, jusqu'à arriver à sa poitrine. Derek hésita un moment, puis descendit la bretelle de la nuisette de Meredith et lui caressa le sein gauche puis titilla son téton pour finir par le lui sucer. Meredith senti une vague d'excitation venir en elle et se réveilla. Elle ne dit pas un mot pour qu'il continu mais elle se cambra et il comprit qu'elle était réveillée.

Derek: Tu es enfin réveillée.

Meredith: Tu pouvais continuer…

Derek: Non. Tu es la fille de mon patron…

Meredith: Ca ne ta pas empêcher de me donner du plaisir et de me laisser jouer avec ton engin.

Derek: … Je n'aurais pas du.

Meredith: Derek, je te veux…

Derek: Meredith non…

Meredith: S'il te plait…

Derek: Tu es mineur.

Meredith: Plus pour longtemps…

Derek: Va prendre une douche.

Meredith: Seulement si tu viens avec moi…

Derek: Meredith!

Meredith: C'est pas de ma faute si… Ok, j'y vais…

Derek ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, même si il l'a laissais parler de ses envies… Lui ne pouvait pas lui parler des siennes… Comment lui explique qu'il avait envie d'elle plus qu'une fille de son âge… Est-ce l'interdit qui l'attirais ou est ce vraiment cette jeune fille à la peau si douce qui l'intéresse…

Quelques minutes plus tard elle était prête. Elle portait un top et une mini jupe.

Derek: Meredith, tu as mis des sous-vêtements j'espère…

Meredith: Oui…

Derek: Je ne te crois pas.

Meredith: Viens vérifier par toi-même…


End file.
